1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus constructed to open and close an opening cover as an image scanning unit is opened and closed.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-62326, there has been known an image forming apparatus constructed such that an image scanning unit (scanner) is so provided at an upper level position of the image forming apparatus as to be vertically openable and closable, and an opening cover to be opened and closed upon mounting and detaching a processing unit in and from the image forming apparatus is so provided at a middle level position of the image forming apparatus below the image scanning unit as to be vertically openable and closable in the same directions as the image scanning unit. It should be noted that the processing unit is an integral assembly of a drum unit having a photoconductive drum and a developing unit having a developing sleeve.
In this prior art, the image forming apparatus and the image scanning unit are coupled in series by at least two two-parts link members, and the link members are provided with means for holding the opening cover, whereby the opening cover is opened and closed by the holding means of the link members that move as the image scanning unit is opened and closed.
However, since such an opening and closing technique requires at least two two-parts link members and requires the link members to be provided with the holding means for the opening cover, the number of parts increases, thereby leading to a problem of an increased cost.